A Lonely Life
by Lala-land Otaku
Summary: Your parents died and you lived with your grandmother until you decided you couldn't take it anymore. You got your passport ready and bought the ticket for the next plane out of the country. When you arrive in Japan, who helps you through the struggle of this new life?
1. Living Like Never Before

_Summary: Your parents died and you lived with your grandmother until you decided you couldn't take it anymore. You got your passport ready and bought the ticket for the next plane out of the country. When you arrive in Japan, who helps you through the struggle of this new life?_

It had been a month since you moved to Japan, or rather, _ran away_ to Japan. Your mother died two months ago and you was living with your grandmother. You wanted to start over, so you left, and now here you are in Japan.

You are currently living in an apartment complex with a friend you made the day you arrived in Japan. Jinko, your roommate, insisted you live here since you had no where else to go. In return of you living here, you clean, cook, shop, and run errands. Right now you are running another errand, one that Jinko required you to do in return of living here.

*Flashback*

"You're only fourteen, right _?" Jinko asked you.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been living here for almost a month now, right? If you want to stay here, then on Monday, I want you to come with me to enroll you into a middle school."

"What?!"

"You're young and you need an education. You excel in cooking and cleaning and are incredibly smart, but I want you to get an education so that you can get a job."

"So you want me to get a job so that I can move out?"  
"No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I love having you live here with me, and this place is always so nice and I'm not eating ramen every night for dinner. I don't want you to leave at all. I'm just thinking about your future, when you want to go out and get a job or something and you can't because I kept you cooped up in here."

"So… which school am I going to?" You were wondering about all the middle schools in Tokyo. There's really only one that you know about that you would really like to go to, though.

"The choice is yours. So which school do you want to go to, _?" Jinko asked you.

"Teiko."

*End Flashback*

"We're here," Jinko said. Jinko was wearing a suit because after he registered you he would be going back to work. He's the CEO of some major company and is very well known. He's also very handsome; six feet tall, brown hair, green eyes, pretty boy face. On top of all that, he was only twenty five.

"Okay," you said. You walked through the gates with your arm hooked around Jinko's until you got to the administration office. Jinko walked up to the desk, where a woman in her thirties was sitting behind and asked for a registration form.

"If possible, I'd like to have her start today. She is behind in all of her subjects and I would like to have her catch up quickly."

"Well you have to pay for her uniform, first of all. Also, you have to register with a parent or guardian. Are you her older brother? Sorry, but could you get your parents?"

"I am her guardian, I am twenty five years old, and I am registering her into this school, thank you very much," Jinko said in an aggravated tone. "Now, how much is the uniform?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You walked out of the bathroom with your new uniform on. You kept pulling your shirt down in the back because the skirt for the uniform is really short and your butt was nearly exposed, so you were a little self-conscious.

Jinko started walking towards you. "Are you ready? You'll be starting your last year of middle school right now."

"I'm ready. Walk me to class? Speaking of class, did you get my schedule?"

"Yeah, you're in class..." He took out your schedule and scanned it."... 2-A. I'll walk you there right now."

He started walking, and you followed closely behind. Once you got to the classroom, you stopped. Jinko grabbed your hand, opened the door, and dragged you into class, knowing you were scared.

"Jinko!" You said to him in protest. You looked around and realized you were in front of the whole class when you said Jinko's named aloud. You turned towards Jinko, who was still holding your hand while explaining the situation to the teacher, and blushed five shades of red. You saw the teacher nod his head and the Jinko turned towards you.

"Well, it's about time I left. I'll pick you up at the front entrance when school is out." With that, he placed a kiss on your forehead and left. You turned to face your new classmates only to realize they were all staring at you very intently.

"Alright class, this is our new student_ _. Miss _, please take a seat in the back."

"O-okay," you stuttered nervously. You sat down in the back of the classroom, trying to avoid any eye contact on the way there. The teacher continued with the lesson, but everyone kept whispering.

You looked around the classroom and tried to ignore everybody. To your right, the desk was empty, but to your left, there was a boy with soft blue hair.

He was looking out the window, but he seemed nice, so you said hi.

"Hello! I'm _," you said to him. He turned to look at you, and got startled when you asked him for his name.

"My name?" He asked.

"Yeah, your name. So... What is it?"

"Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya. You're the new student, right? (L/N), was it?"

"Yeah... I forgot that hear in Japan you guys call each other by your last names..."

"Would you rather me call you something different?"

"Well, you can call me by my first name if you want..." You said shyly.

"Okay. You can call me by my first name, too, just make sure you call everybody else by their last name."

"Okay!"

Just then, the bell rang for lunch. Tetsuya got up and you pulled his sleeve and looked up at him shyly.

"Could you, ummm... take me to lunch? I kinda don't know what to do… I haven't been in Japan for very long..." You suddenly felt very embarrassed and regretted asking that question.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said. You smiled up at him, and he offered you his hand. You took it and he led you to the cafeteria.

"Wait! I didn't bring any money for lunch... I was in a hurry and kinda forgot about it. You can go to the cafeteria without me," you told Tetsuya.

"I'll pay for you today," he said.

"No! Then I'd feel guilty about you paying for me, and the lunch here is insanely expensive."

"Let's go somewhere else for lunch, then. I know a place about a block from here, and it's really cheap. You can call It a welcome gift, so you don't have to feel guilty. Plus, I love their vanilla shakes," he said, pulling you towards the schools front gates to take you out to lunch.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You walked back into the classroom with Tetsuya."I love those vanilla shakes," you told him.

"Yeah, they're my favorite. I go there all the time."

"So they let the senpais leave during lunch? I've never seen that before, at least where I come from."

"Yeah, it's not that common out here either, but our school is pretty loose, in terms of attendance and what not."

"Oh, well thank God for that because if they didn't have that I would be starving right about-"

"Te-tsuuu! Where we're you at lunch?" A girl with pink hair and a considerably large bust said as she walked towards you two.

"I was eating out with _."

"Eh? Who?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Um... me. Hi, I'm _ _. Nice to meet you," you said, staring at your feet.

By the way she sent daggers at you, you had just realized that you might not have made another new friend….

_A.N.: Hey guys! First fanfic ever! Tell me if I should update or not! Criticism is welcome, but don't be too harsh lol. Later chapters will be lemon (just a fair warning XD). Thanks for reading!_


	2. Assistant Coach?

She was very pretty and you would've loved to be friends, but she looked at you with analyzing eyes, judging you and sending daggers, it seemed.

"Tetsu, can I steal _ for a minute? I want to know her too! You can't steal her, so let me play with her too!" The pink head exclaimed.

"Eh... Ano… Why don't you ask _ instead of me? It's not really my place to say…" Tetsu said, feeling a bit awkward in the situation.

"She doesn't mind, do you, _-chan?" She asked politely while dragging you away.

"I-I'll see you later, Tetsuya…" You said after him.

The pinkette pulled you along with her, going in an opposite direction from your class. You wondered what was going on in her head, as you had thought she didn't like you at all. Maybe she wanted to chew you out for something, or maybe tell you that you had done something wrong, and that you couldn't hang out with Tetsuya? All this could happen and you don't even know her name!

"E-eto… Ano… Do you mind me asking your name?" You approached cautiously.

"Oh! I totally forgot, I'm Momoi Satsuki, but you can call me Satsuki-chan!" She stopped and turned around as she said this, all the while with a big, cheery grin on her face. You were wondering why she had dragged you out, and since she was already on a first name bases, maybe she wasn't mad at you after all.

"Umm… why did you pull me away from Tetsuya-kun? Did I do something wrong?" You asked warily.

"Of course not! The reason I pulled you away is because you're new and I haven't seen anyone whose approached Tetsu-kun on their own," she said to you.

"Is Tetsuya-kun a bad person? Should I stay away from him? Is that why nobody approaches them?" You asked in a rush, worried that you had made the wrong friend on your first day.

"No no no no! That's not the reason at all! You see, Tetsu-kun is not a very noticeable person, so people tend to ignore him, or are oblivious to the fact that he's even there… soooo, with that being said, you are one of the very few people who know Tetsu-kun," she said.

"Really? I find him very noticeable… but he was sitting right next to me, so of course I'd see him," you said disappointedly.

"Even then, people don't really see him due to his lack of presence. Most of the time I don't even realize when he's right next to me, and it scares me half to death," she stated, making you feel better.

"Oh… okay then! Well, I hope you'll accept me as your new friend!" You bowed to Momoi, happy at the fact your first day wasn't going half as bad as you thought it might,

_***DING, DING, DING***_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Satsuki-chan!" You say, already walking to your class as you didn't want to be late.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out a little bit after school," she offered.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to," you said, extremely happy that you were already in a good relationship with somebody. "Where do you want to meet after school?"

"I'll stop by your classroom to pick you up, since you don't know the school all that well yet," Satsuki said to you.

"Alright," you said as you both left, racing towards your classrooms to ensure your punctuality.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After class had ended, Satsuki was right where she said she would be. Tetsuya-kun had disappeared, literally, you couldn't find him anywhere. You called Jinko to let him know that you were too busy making friends for him to pick you up after school today, so you would be walking home as it wasn't very far.

"Satsuki-chan, do you know where Tetsuya-kun went?" You asked, almost worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you where he went quite yet," Satsuki said teasingly. "Lets go, _-chan!"

She pulled your hand, dragging you around school. You were confused, as you had thought you were going somewhere outside of school. She ran too fast for you to keep up, and you had realised that Satsuki's shoelace was untied.

"Ano… Satsuki-chan, Your shoela-umph!"

You were cut off as you approached the gym doors, and Satsuki tripped on her shoelace, dragging you down with her because she was still holding your hand. Luckily, the gym doors were open, so you didn't hit them on your way down, but the whole basketball team saw your takedown.

You flushed a deep red when you realised the position you two were in. When you fell, you fell onto Satsuki with one leg in between hers and her legs bent upwards, her knees lifting up your skirt and lightly touching your butt. You had one hand still holding hers above her head, and the other was on the side of her head, keeping you from falling down. Your face happened to be right in front of hers, to the point where you were almost kissing. Satsuki noticed this as well, along with all the basketball players who were staring at you two intensely, drool threatening to come out of their mouths.

Satsuki yelled at them all to run laps around the school until she got tired, and at first nobody listened to her, but after she blew a whistle you didn't notice she had around her neck, they all went outside and began jogging.

"Satsuki-chan? How did you do that? Do you know them or something? What's with the whistle?" You asked in a fluster, getting up off of her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm a basketball coach here! Well, actually, I only train a select few, but since we have over a hundred members here it's okay," she told you.

"I love basketball! I'm actually very good at it, as I have been playing since I was seven," you told her.

"How much do you know about basketball?" Satsuki asked you.

"Everything there is to know! I absolutely love it, but I can't really play for the school or anything because the schools I've gone to don't have enough female participants. All the girls think that manicures and clothes are the only things good in life, and that sports should be left to the boys. It really sucks, but I learned how to deal with it a long time ago," you explained.

"So… do you think you're good enough to coach anybody?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did it all the time back where I lived. There were little kids who didn't know how to play and we all gathered at our local park for a couple hours each week," you told her, missing the feeling of playing with all the little kids, who you would no longer see.

"Then how would you like to be a coach?" Satsuki said, twirling her whistle around her finger with a crooked smirk on her face.


	3. Trials And Efforts

"W-what? Satsuki, what do you mean?" You ask, kind of worried, but excited at the same time. Anxious, that's what you were.

"Well, you see, one of the coaches got sick and decided it was best to just retire because of his old age. Because of that, I have had to train that coaches segment of students, and they let me appoint a new assistant coach for my players. If you want, you can be my assistant coach, but you'll have to prove yourself," the pinkette said.

"Really?! Of course, I'd love to! What do I have to do in order to prove myself?" You ask, really excited to be a part of basketball.

"Well, it's really simple, _-chan. All you have to do is train a total of five players and have them improve."  
"What do you mean by that, Satsuki-chan?"

"When the boys get back, I will have two teams of five play against each other. You will train the losing team and if they win in the next match between the two, you can be an assistant coach," she explained to you.

"Fine by me! Oh, speak of the devils. Hey, do you wanna get the teams ready now and then after that I can have the one team for myself? I don't want to waste any time," you said cheerily.

"Of course! I really hope you do well, _-chan," Satsuki said to you as she ran off to collect the boys.

When she returned, she had ten players who played against each other for about a half an hour. When they finished, the score was 27-5. You saw through all their flaws immediately, wondering what the hell they were thinking. She gave you your five players and left with her tongue sticking out at you and her hand in a peace sign, leaving you to deal with these atrocities people called basketball players.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

It had been a week, and you were in the gym with your players ready to go. You were nervous and the teams were already at it.

When it all ended, Satsuki walked over towards you with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's the matter, Satsuki-chan? Are you okay?" You asked her.

"Well, I really wanted you to be an assistant coach along with me… But you know, now that this has happened…"

"I don't get it. What are you so upset about? I already knew that you wanted me to be your assistant coach, so I tried my best. Sorry," you said to her.

"Well even though you tried your best, that didn't mean you had to crush my pride!" Satsuki exclaimed. You smiled and covered your hand with your mouth, worried she would get mad at you for smiling. You then started laughing, recalling the score of 32-9, with your team winning. Sastsuki's face twisted and contorted, trying not to laugh along with you, but in the end, she gave up.

You were both laughing when you were picked up from behind and spun around.

"Waaaaahhh!" You screamed, caught off guard.

"Thank you, _-chan! We love you so much!" The basketball players you had been training all shouted in unison.

"P-put me down," you said, losing all of your breath from the giant bear hug.

"Hehe, okay," said Tamahi, the basketball player holding you. He put you down gently, and you looked at all of your basketball players with pride. You told them how proud of them you were, and then told them to shower off and go home. After that, you got your backpack ready and were heading out the door, but Satsuki stopped you.

"_-_-chan! Wait up a sec! You're not done yet," Satsuki told you.

"What do you mean by that, Satsuki-chan? I thought all I had to do was coach those players…"

"Well, yeah, but those aren't the players we'll be coaching. Part two of this is actually meeting the players that you'll be coaching, silly!"

"Wait… where are the players? Are they not in here?" You asked Satsuki, confused because she was pulling you out of the gym, away from all of the athletes.

"Well, you probably haven't met them yet because I had instructed them to practice elsewhere until we got another coach for training block F. The new coach arrived yesterday, but you were training his block," Satsuki explained.

"So, you train different players? Are they, like, the leftover players? Is that why they let a student coach them?" You asked her, wondering if you were right.

"No, actually, they are our best players, as well as our regulars. They only reason they let me train them is because I'm the only person they listen to," she told you.

"Wow, really? That's kind of cool, Satsuki-chan!" You told her, all the while with your eyes closed and a big smile on your face. All of a sudden, Satsuki got a nosebleed and turned away from you.

_'__K-kawaii...'_

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?!" You asked, worried for her.

"I-I'm fine, _-chan!" She said with her back still turned towards you, waving her hand your way showing that she was alright.

"So, are we almost there, Satsuki-chan?" You were nervous because you were new, both to this school and country. What if they don't accept you? You were frying your brain because you were overcompensating things that were actually quite simple.

All of a sudden, Satsuki pulled your arm in a different direction, along with your thoughts. All you could do was feel relieved once you saw a cotton-candy colored bluenette waiting for you within the fence of the outside basketball court.


	4. Your New Team and an Unexpected Visit?

"Tetsuya!" You yelled, running towards him and glomping him. You were so happy that he was here, because as soon as you saw him, all of your worries slipped away and you knew you were gonna be okay.

You realised that when you had glomped him, you both had fallen down, and you were on top of him with your arms around his neck while his were around your waist.

"Hello, _. What's up?" He said to you, with a blank face (as always), but there was a bit more mirth in his eyes than usual. You blushed red as you realised your positions and got up, helping him up along with you.

"_-chan, stop hanging all over Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki whined as she pulled your arm in the opposite direction of Tetsuya.

"Gomene… I was just really scared and then I saw Tetsuya-kun and I just got really excited," you explained to Satsuki, trying to justify your actions.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The was a boy who had had his fair share of the sun, along with dark blue hair. "Did you bring me a girl to satisfy my needs, Satsuki? I was getting pretty tired of these magazines anyways," he said while looking you up and down.

"S-Satsuki-chan?" You said with a wobbly voice.

"Ehhh… she's so short. I want to crush it," said a giant purple-headed boy with a look of malice on his face.

"Excuse me, I happen to be very tall for my age and a girl, 5'6", to be exact," you said, craning your neck up to meet his gaze. He was going to piss you off, as you don't like people telling you they were going to hurt you or whatnot.

"Welllllll, I think it's time to introduce you guys," Satsuki said to all five of the players standing before you. She pulled you away by your arm, since it looked like you were going to do something to the giant in front of you. "Akashi-kun isn't here right now, so you'll have to meet him some other time. Everyone, this is-"

"Wait, Moimoicchi, I wanna guess," said a tall blonde, who you didn't think was all that bad looking. As he came over towards you, somebody was saying something, but you couldn't quite make it out. It was faint, a far away sound, but for some reason, you felt like somebody was trying to get your attention. You looked around, and sure enough, there was somebody waving you over to their car.

At first you were extremely cautious, but then you realised that it was Jinko in his red ferrari, the one he rarely drove unless he was going somewhere important.

"Wait just a sec!" You yelled over to your roommate while you turned towards Satsuki. "Hey, I'll be right back, I just need to see what's going on."

You ran over to Jinko's car, completely ignoring whatever the blonde was saying to Satsuki. As you approached his car, you saw he was in a suit and tie, and in the back there was a dress covered in a large white bag.

"_, I need your help," he said to you.

"What is it, Jinko?" You asked with more than a mild interest.

"I have to go to an important party in less than a half an hour, but if I don't have a date I'll look really bad, so I was wondering if you'll go with me?" Jinko asked you with a nervous expression on his face.

"Gah, what would you do without me, Jinko," you said with an exasperated sigh. "Let's go home so I can get ready."

"Actually, the party is about a fifteen or twenty minute drive away, so we won't have time to go back to the house. You'll have to get dressed in the bathroom over there."

"Ughhh! Jinko! Alright, but I need to get my friend for help real quick, I'll be right back."

As you ran towards Satsuki, she had a questioning look on her face. "No time to explain, come with me," you said, running back to the car.

"I bought a dress and shoes and your makeup bag that has your hair accessories in it," he said, handing you each item as he said it aloud.

"Satsuki-chan, I really need your help getting ready because I can't go back home, so I have to change here."

"Okay, _-chan. What time do you have to be there?"

"I need to be ready in less than ten minutes, so we need to hurry," you told her while reaching the bathroom door. You braced yourself to step into something nasty, but it was quite the opposite. The fact that this park was used seldom by anybody was the same with the bathroom. It was nice, and now you didn't feel like you had to watch your every step.

"Satsuki-chan, please open up that bag and unzip the dress," you asked her politely.

"O-okay, _-chan," she said, feeling awkward as you were unchanging right in front of her very eyes. '_K-kawaii… she's so cute, and her underwear is, too… oh, no, stop Satsuki! You'll get another nosebleed!'_

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan! Now please help me into it, I don't want it to snag or anything."

Once she was done helping you put on the dress, you saw what it really looked like. It was a sleeveless, blood-red dress encrusted with rubies up top that spread out the farther you looked down, and a long slit up the side of the dress to almost your hip. It was absolutely gorgeous, and you were suddenly really glad that you had shaved that morning, because now your skin was as smooth as it could get.

"I'm going to do my makeup now, okay? So would you please do something about my hair?" You asked her, knowing she would help.

Instead of giving a verbal response, she just dug through your accessory bag and pulled out a couple of items, starting on your hair instantly. You decided to go with a smokey eye and some red lipstick, with just a hint of blush to bring your cheeks to life.

When Satsuki was done with your hair, it was pinned up elegantly with a small curl hainging out near the side of your face. She had put in your favorite hair clip, a gift that your mother had given you before she died. It was a medium sized clip with three diamond flowers along it, all with a ruby as it's center.

"Alright Satsuki, please help me into my shoes," you said, as your dress was too tight for you to bend over and do it yourself. She helped you put on a pair of black stilettos, and then you two picked up everything. You were done getting ready within ten minutes, and you started picking up the stuff you had to bring back to the car, but Satsuki took them from you and shook her head no. All you had to take back to the car was the shoebox, your makeup bag(which you had placed inside the shoebox), and the bag that had once contained the dress.

"I'll carry this stuff to your car, and you worry about not messing anything up," Satsuki said as she nudged you out the bathroom door.

You started walk towards the car, but not before noticing the stares coming from the basketball court where you had left all of your new players. You blushed and ignored them, instead hurrying to the car where Satsuki had already put everything away, and even opened your door for you.

"Thank you so much, Satsuki-chan," you said to her.

"No problem! Now hurry or you'll be late," she said and then she ran off towards the basketball court with all the awaiting teenage boys.

"Let's go, Jinko," you said to the older man. You two drove off, but not before hearing the goodbye Satsuki yelled at you.

'_I think I made a pretty good friend,_' you thought, smiling to yourself.


	5. AN

I am so sorry for not updating in so long but my internet has been down for almost a month and I will update as soon as I can!

Also please comment what kind of plot or story you want to happen since it is a reader x character story :) I will try my best to fulfill your needs (lol). Please also tell me how graphic you're willing to get :P

I'll do seperate chapters if it gets to be too much for some of you guys! Byeeee


	6. A Party to Remember

Jinko had been using you as a date for a while now, so you were used to doing this, except not in such a rush. You were the only one who knew about his disinterest in practically every woman alive. Yup. That's right, your dear Jinko is gay, so it was safe for him to ask you to accompany him to these parties without any mixed feelings.

Your way to the party was mostly quiet, despite the engine pushing its limits to get to the party on time. Jinko loved the fact that you were okay with doing this with him every now and then, seeing as you were totally saving his ass every time you did. It also helped that you looked much older than you really were after putting in your makeup like a professional.

Once you were close to arriving, Jinko put his hand on your knee and squeezed it, thanking you for the millionth time. You told him that it was nothing, and then he pulled up to the location of the party. It was a very large mansion, with windows on all three floors as tall as the roof would go, and you could see all of the guests inside the house on the first floor.

Jinko got out of the car and went around to open your door for you like the gentleman he was. You gladly accepted his extended hand and shortly after took his arm, walking to the front doors of the mansion. He let yourselves in and you stuck to his arm like glue, refusing to leave his side and be thrown into the mob of business men and woman.

You kept quiet for the most part, merely nodding a few times to questions of others or when somebody handed you a glass of champagne. You didn't particularly like alcohol, but you drunk what was given to you so you could keep up appearances. Also, you didn't want anybody to know that the person Jinko had attended the party with was underage, much less a middle school student.

After about an hour, you got bored and released Jinko's arm, instead walking around the spacious house. You liked a certain picture on one of the walls, it being a photograph of a gorgeous boy with heterochromatic eyes, one just as red as your dress and the other a lovely shade of gold. As you were admiring the portrait, an older man came over and offered you a drink, and you took it. You sipped on it and made small talk with the older man. He was very sweet and had graying hair, talking to you about the nasty business the greedy people in the room you were standing in had done. He was also a bit curious about you, asking questions from where you were born to how many boyfriends you had had in your lifetime.

You laughed with him, finding his questions a bit personal but not too push, and he gave you yet another drink as he caterer came around. You were getting a bit more than a buzz, and so you just held the glass, thinking of ways to dispose of it. The man you were talking to was suddenly tapped on the shoulder after he had asked about your three measurements, which you are certainly shocked to have been asked.

The one who had tapped the older man looked strangely familiar, but your buzz had you really working to find out who he reminded you of. You realized that he was the boy in the portrait you had admired earlier, and took note that he looked better in person.

"Excuse me, but I would think it inappropriate to ask a young woman such as herself those questions. I believe that your wife is looking for you. It's about time for you to leave, she said," he smiled at the older man as he watched him walk away. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience, miss."

"Oh, it's fine, I've gotten used to it by now," you smiled at him and turned your head away, uncomfortable with the subject.

"_, I think it would be fine if we left now, it's getting too late and you need to wake up early," Jinko said as he walked over.

"Ah, Mr. Toshiba, I am glad you made time to attend my father's small gathering. I hope to see you in the future."

"Of course, Seijuro-san," Jinko bowed his head slightly to the younger boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you did say you were leaving. I wouldn't want to keep you any longer," he said, allowing you to leave.

You started to walk towards Jinko, but somebody stepped on your dress and you started to fall forwards. You braced yourself for impact, but only to be caught by your arm and pulled into the redhead's chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding genuine but looking as if he had to ask for the sake of not looking bad in front of others.

"Fine," you said, yanking your arm out of his hand and walking over to Jinko. "Let's go," you said, sounding pissed because of the redhead's reaction to your fall. _He didn't have to be so fake_, you thought, _so rude._

"_?"

You made him walk to the front door, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Can we just go home?"

"Okay. But calm down, please. I don't know why you're so mad," he said, confused.

"It's just been a long night. Let's go home."

**Aashi P.O.V.**

__, huh? Interesting… I'll have fun with her later… _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Your P.O.V.**

You got back from the party around two in the morning, and you had a hangover from a few too many drinks (you had to 'prove' that you were not a middle schooler at an adult's business party). You didn't necessarily like alcohol, but you had to do what you had to do.

It was Thursday last night, which meant that you had to got to school this morning, seeing as it was Friday. So, you hopped your butt up and out of bed, took a shower and dressed in your school uniform. You went downstairs to get yourself some breakfast, only to find Jinko making something.

"Jinko, what are you doing? I thought you sucked at cooking," You said to him.

"Nooo, I do not suck at cooking, I'm just too lazy to do it for every meal," he said, justifying himself and posing in a defensive stance. You laughed at him, thinking that the fact that he was holding a spatula in his display hilarious. He gave you a death glare, only to laugh along with you a moment later.

"So, what's with all this?" You asked, curious at the fact that your roommate was cooking.

"Welllll, this is a payment in return of your attending the party with me last night, and I know you have a hangover. I felt really guilty for springning it onto you all last minute, so I thought, 'Hey, why not make her breakfast and drive her to school?'"

You laughed at his display of affection and went over to hug him. "Thank you, Jinko. But you taking me under your wing when I arrived in Japan is more than enough. If anything, last night was my repayment to you, but not nearly enough to show you how much I appreciate you."

"_, it's fine, really," he said, hugging your head to his chest.

"No, it's not. I feel like I'll never be able to repay your kindness after all you've done for me," you said to him, tears threatening to spill out.

"So, what, do you want me to start being an asshole to you?" He said, chuckling.

"You know what I mean!" You teasingly smacked his chest, right next to your head.

"So, do you want breakfast and a ride or not?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jinko dropped you off at school a good thirty minutes early (he had to got to work) with an ongoing hangover and lack of sleep. You had put on concealer and you looked normal, but once you got to your seat you began lightly dozing off; your head was in between your arms and your eyes were closed.

You felt somebody poke your cheek, and you realised you had actually fallen asleep. "_, wake up," said a very subtle voice.

You cracked open one of your eyes only to see a concerned Tetsuya looking at you. "Hey, Te-chan," you said sleepily.

"Te-chan? Hahahaha! Where did she get that nickname for you Tetsuya?" Said a deeper voice, and you looked over to see that boy with dark skin and blue hair.

"Ehhhh? Don't make fun of it… it's just short and cute, like Te-chan," you defended yourself, yet still sleepy and not totally aware of what was going on.

"Cute? Hahaha, you hear that, _Te-chan_, you're _cuuuute_," Aomine mocked.

"Don't be an asshole to Te-chan just because he's cute and you're not, baaaaka,," you told him off, not appreciating the things he was saying to your friend.

"Hahaha! Did you hear that?! She just told off Aominicchi! Hahaha, Momoicchi, you chose well," the blonde one slung an arm around Tetsuya.

"What's with all of the commotion?" Said a familiar voice, and everybody froze except for you. You turned around to see the one who had asked this, only to see the same redhead you had last night.

"Ah, this is the sixth member we'll be training, _!" Momoi said cheerily.

"Well, fuck," you said, certainly not happy that you had to see him, much less that he was going to be with you. Every. DAY.


	7. Troubles of a Basketball Coach

Everybody looked at you, and you realised you had just spoken in English, so you said, "I was just saying how glad I was…" You smiled sweetly at the irritating red head and then looked away, not wanting to deal with him.

"I speak English, and that is not what you said," he said in English.

"Oh, well good for you Mr. High and Mighty," you glared.

"What are you guys saying?" Kise asked, hating being left out.

"I was just seeing how well he speaks in English," you lied.

"Yes, it seems I am quite well, wouldn't you agree?" He smirked at you.

"Well with the way you were speaking, anyone could tell you were from Japan. Your accent is terrible. Learn how to pronounce your "th-"s," you said, making him angry, and he glared at you. "What? I was just helping you out; you wouldn't want to speak like that in front of someone whose native language is English, would you?"

As you started to walk away, he spoke. "Well I learned from the best of the best, while you learned from somebody you're just shacking up with."

You stopped where you were and turned around. "Excuse me?" You walked towards him, stopping when you were a few feet away from him.

"My tutors were A-class, while you were sleeping with some rich asshole to learn a language or two. Or maybe you just like sleeping with-"

_***SMACK* **_You felt your hand fly before you had even realised what had happened.

"Don't you ever talk about me or my friend like that again, you egotistical brat. You do not know what my life is like or how I came to be what I am today, so you have absolutely no right to talk about me like that, do you understand?" You looked him dead in the eye and then left, seeing as he wouldn't be apologising any time soon.

Once you had reached the front gates of the school, you pulled out your cellphone. You looked at the screen saver to find a picture of you and Jinko together at a small cafe.

*Flashback*

_You had just gotten off of the plane, and you had no idea where you were going. You hadn't brought anything with you but a small purse with the money from your parents will (you had taken it from your grandmother, since she wouldn't let you have it until you were eighteen) and a few keepsakes from when your parents were still alive._

_You walked out into the lobby where there were people waiting for family members. 'How nice...' You ventured further out from the center of the airport, wanting to leave. When you had finally navigated yourself to the doors, you walked out almost happily and stood outside for quite a while, unaware of the large security guard beside you. _

"_Ma'am? Are you okay? You've been standing here for quite some time, are you lost?"_

_At this point in time, you only knew but an inkling of the language, and when he had reached out to grab your arm, you screamed and started to run. Of course he chased after you, and at this point there were tears running down your face, blurring your vision.  
_ "_Wait!" He had seemed pretty determined to catch you, and all you could do was think that they had found you, and would be returning you to America._

_Your arm was pulled, and you were done for, at least that's what you thought. "Excuse me, but my sister here doesn't speak Japanese. She just came back from France with me, but I told her to wait inside while I got us a ride. Why would you do that?" The last line was directed to you, and you just kept your head down, afraid of what was happening._

_He ruffled your hair and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. You were shocked, and you couldn't move._

"_I am sorry for the inconvenience, now, if we'll be on our way," he left, dragging you along with him and away from the police officer. You had no idea what had just happened, the entire conversation was in Japanese, and you were freaking out. 'What will he do to me? Do I need to run? Hide? I don't know, I don't know, I don't kno-'_

"_So why were you running from that cop?" You were quite surprised to hear him speak to you in English, and you forgot to respond. "Hello?" He waved a hand in your face, grabbing your attention._

"_I-I thought he was going to send me back…. I don't want to go back…." You started crying, and the man you had just met took all of you in, and embraced you. It felt so warm, so comfortable, and so…. at home. The familiar touch of family…._

*End Flashback*

That was the first time you had felt at home in months. After that, he let you stay for a few days, and a few days turned into a week, and a week turned into indefinitely. You were always together after that, he would look after you and you always had his back. The picture you had taken was one of the first days that you were willing to get out of the house, and surprisingly, you had fun.

You decided to walk around, as you haven't seen much of Tokyo yet. You would come back in time for practice; you couldn't bail on Satsuki, could you? As you walked off of the campus, you put your phone in your bag. You walked around, enjoying the sun on your face and the silence. Not many people were near the school, and so it took a while before there was really any noticeable sounds.

You passed by another park nearby, one different than you had went to last time. You walked over and sat down on the bench near the swings, closing your eyes and relaxing. It seems you haven't been able to do that lately.

Your phone rang and you woke up, not even aware that you were asleep. You answered the phone, "Ah- hello?"

"_ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU HAVE ME WORRIED SICK, NOW YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE AND TO THE SCHOOL BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU!"

"S-Satsuki?" Your voice quivered; you weren't used to being yelled at. You were a good girl.

"JUST GET OVER HERE, YOU BIG MEANIE! *beep, beep, beep*" She hung up on you, and you felt guilty for having her worry too much. You got up and started walking back to school; you had only walked about ten minutes away, and it was no time before you got back.

You walked into the school and towards the gym, when you were suddenly falling down backwards. "AAAHHH!" You screamed, having just been attacked my a pink haired schoolgirl. "Satsuki?"

"_, you baka! I was so worried, and, and-" Satsuki had tears forming at the corner of her eyes, and you felt really guilty, so you pulled her up a little bit and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki, I just really needed to cool my head. I didn't mean to make you so upset… I won't do it again," you released her from the hug, and saw a smile on her face.

"Promise?" She held out a pinkie for you, and you took it.

"Promise."

"Momoicchi, how can you be so mad and then the next minute you're super happy?" Kise walked over to you two with a puzzled expression. "I don't think I'll ever understand women."

You blushed, liking the sound of yourself being called a woman. Nobody other than Jinko had ever recognized you as a women, and that was only because of your mature demeanor and your authority around the house. You turned to the players in the gym, noticing that everyone else was on the other half of the gym or outside. Guess they really were the regulars.

Akashi started walking over to you, and you diverted your gaze, still pretty pissed about the whole incident. He stopped a few feet away from you, and you noticed that Satsuki was right behind him, giving off a menacing aura. You looked between the two and realized what was going on; Akashi was going to apologize to you.

"I give my most humble apologies for insulting you in such a manner, and I hope that you will forgive me, even though I was right-" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Satsuki, who had hit the back of his head, glaring at him.

"What he means to say is that he won't say that again because he has no clue about you or your lifestyle, and he is not going to accuse people based on his opinion." She smiled at you, pushing Akashi out of the way and standing in front of you. "I'm really sorry."

You smiled back, realizing something. "It's okay, I'm his new assistant coach, which means I won't let him touch a ball until I feel like it." You looked over at Akashi, smiling with your mouth only, a glare in your eyes.

Satsuki laughed, getting at what you were saying, and by Akashi's expression, so did he. You wouldn't keep the basketballs away from him all day, just for a little bit to show where you stood and how he was wrong to say things like that.

Satsuki started practice and showed you what she did on a regular basis, and how she got them to abide by her rules. You just watched as she ran practice that day, but you did have a say on when Akashi would be able to have contact with the ball. You let the team do one drill using the basketballs, and then let him use them as well. You weren't going to be rude about it, and you sure as hell weren't going to let the team practice without their captain.

After practice, you decided that it was going to be a pretty eventful year at the school. You could tell by the way your first few days had turned out, and honestly, you couldn't wait to start over. It would take a little time, and you would never forget what happened in the past, but starting now, you would have a blank slate, and with the people you had now, you were ready.

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever, I've been super busy! Bu, I will have more time to update now, and if there are any ideas or questions you guys have, then tell me! Bye~~~


	8. A Mistake?

After about three weeks, all of you had grown quite close, despite the differences and feuds along the way. Murisakibara and you loved sharing sweets and debating about which flavor or brand was better, and who annoyed you the most. For you, there was a boy in your class that wouldn't leave you alone and kept asking personal questions that you felt uncomfortable answering. Surprisingly, when you told Murisakibara this, the next day he went and approached the boy he had told you about. After that, the younger male stopped talking to you, and you thanked the giant violet-head.

Akashi had apologized and after that, everything, or at least almost everything, was better. You still had your differences, and you fought daily, but you were still friends. You had your own way of communicating without speaking to each other, and it really came in handy. He and you were never mad at each other for long, but the team had started keeping track of how many times you and him were right and wrong. You had a total of twelve times right and nine times wrong, and vice versa with Akashi. He didn't necessarily like that fact, but you were fine with being right more often.

The model, Kise, had been a bore at first. You didn't talk to him much because of his tendency to be annoying, but after a while, you had both started to actually talk. He called you _-icchi, and you thought it was kind of cute. He said that he only added the suffix to people's names when he liked them or thought they were close, and so you and him made a bond through that. You started to call him Ryou-kun, which many people were not happy about, but you didn't care. He and you went out a few times, and he even brought you to a photo shoot of his. All in all, you liked him a lot, despite what you thought in the beginning.

Midorima had been a tough one to crack. He was a bit rude at first, and you were confronted one day when you rolled your eyes at his superstitious beliefs. He and you had ended up going to his store filled with lucky items, and you decided that maybe it wasn't all that bad to have beliefs, but that was only because some of the things were really cute. He had gone home thinking that he had been right, but in all reality, you just liked the cute little stuffed pandas. After that, he had started bringing you your lucky items that he already had, and you hid most of them in your bag due to their silly appearances.

Aomine was a complete and total idiot. You had to keep a distance from him and his grubby hands because he wouldn't stop bugging you about letting him touch you. He thought that you were cute and you had to plead for Satsuki a few times to help, but most of the time the rest of the team kept him away. He wasn't all that bad, and was actually considerate and kind most of the time. He and you would hang out when the whole team was around, and you had played basketball with him once. He went easy on you, you were sure of it, but you both just did it for fun. No score keeping, just doing it for the love of the game.

Tetsuya, of course, you totally loved. Like a brother, you guessed. You would always hang out and walk home together, and it was fun being around him. You had managed to make him blush and show expressions a few times, and you inwardly high fived yourself for that. He was the only one besides Satsuki who you had told about what happened in America, and about your family. He understood and didn't judge you, along with Satsuki, and you appreciated that.

You had told everyone the situation with Jinko around the time that you could trust them with the information, and no one had given you a hard time. Akashi seemed a bit guilty, but you talked to him afterwards and you had both made up for good. Akashi had offered for you to live with him, but you laughed it off and told him that you were fine at the moment.

You had all made a bond, and no one was upset when Jinko had another party for you to attend. It was a major one, with his boss, so he had to be sure that everything was perfect, and that meant taking you instead of some other random girl. He sure as hell couldn't take a guy because his boss was homophobic, but he was happy to take you. He liked the fact that you were so grown up and never put him in danger of getting fired or humiliated, as that had happened before with other women he had used as dates.

This time, you were wearing an elegant lavender dress that flowed about you as you walked. It had gems up above where your breasts were, and your shoes were silver with little onyx accents. It was about seven when you both left to the party, and Jinko had already thanked you several times that night.

"It's fiiiinnnneee, there is no reason to thank me." He was such a worry wart, and he really had a guilty conscience whenever he made you do these things for him.

"Okay, okay… You promise it's okay?"

You hit him on the head playfully as you arrived to the house. It was large, and seemed as if it were made for gatherings such as this. There were pillars in front of the door, and the house was three stories high. It was huge, and you felt a little nervous.

Jinko got out of the car and walked around to your side, opening the door and helping you out. You took his outstretched hand and thanked him, and you both walked into the party together. You held onto his arm much like you have at all of the other parties, not letting go of him until you had to.

It was a longer night than most, seeing as Jinko had to stay longer in order to stay on his boss's good side. He didn't even think of leaving until you went up to him, seeing as he was drunk.

"Jinko, give me your keys." You said it in a calm manner and in his ear as his boss was having a conversation with another person. He just looked at you as he handed you the keys, a goofy grin on his face. "Mr. Hibinako, I'm afraid that we must leave. This gathering was absolutely wonderful, and I do hope you invite us again."

Jinko's boss nodded his head towards you two in acknowledgement. He went back to his conversation as you grabbed Jinko's hand, pulling him towards the door slightly. "We're going home."

He just shook his head as he and you exited the house, and you sighed as you realized that he could not drive the two of you home. You walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Jinko. He got in, and you shut the door, getting into the driver's side and buckling both of your seat belts.

"Whaaddyaa doin, _-channn?" He drawled out. "We shtill have to bee at the partyy…" His expression turned into one of anger as he finally processed the fact that they were leaving. "Hey. I didn'tt shay wee could leave, I wanna go bacckk innn… Let me ooutt..!" He started trying to get at his seatbelt, but he was too intoxicated to accomplish anything.

"You're drunk, and we're going home. Now be quiet." You put the car in reverse and backed out, and you looked calm on the outside, but you were really freaking out. You had never driven a car before, and it was especially nerve wracking when there was a person in there with you. The trip was not a smooth one, but it was not overly bumpy either. It took twice as long to get back as it did to get there, even though the roads were nearly empty. You finally pulled into the driveway and sighed, parking and looking over at Jinko, who was now asleep.

You got out of the car, taking a deep breath as you examined the car just to make sure that it wasn't damaged in the slightest. You walked around to the other side to see that Jinko had fallen asleep, and you patted him on the side of the face. You were responded to with a groan and a few snide remarks, and you rolled your eyes as you unbuckled his seatbelt. He finally seemed to get the fact that you were trying to get him out of his seat,and he helped, though not much. You still had to half carry him in, until you were nearly to his room and he stopped to turn and stare at you. A shiver random your spine as you saw his expression.

He looked at you with empty eyes, something you had never thought the joyful and caring Jinko could be. His expression changed in an instant, one of sadness and anger as he looked at you.

"You... took me from himm... from Shou..."

You looked at him, confused, but then remembered... "That's Mr. Hibinako's first name... but... he's just your boss. He understood after you left." You were trying to make Jinko know that his boss wouldn't hold his departure against him. Yet, he still looked at you with disgust. No... would Jinko look at you like that?

"I left with some... girl... whore... he'll think I'm sleeping with a... a girl... you did this... you little..!"

You looked at him wide eyed as he left, stumbling into his room. You heard crashing noises, and you cringed as you walked in after him. The room wasn't all that bad; the only that looked off was the accessories usually adorning his dresser now on the floor. He was on the bed, sitting on the edge, his jacket and tie on the floor along with his belt and shoes. He looked up at you, glaring with his new found hatred over his boss. You came closer, eventually sitting on the bed next to him.

"Listen... you are drunk, and you would have made a fool of yourself. I'm sorry that I dragged you away from your oh-so-precious Shou-"

The sentence was cut short when Jinko grabbed you by your wrists and twisted you onto your back, so that he hovered above you, his mouth close to your face. You started to panic, struggling to get your hands free.

"If he thinksh I'm sleeping with the whore... why not jusht do it?" He readjusted his hands to pin down both of your hands with just one of his, and then stared down at you with distaste and... vengeance? You struggled yet again, but was surprised at the strength and regain of balance and mobility. He seemed much sharper than he had just moments ago, which scared you. You didn't know what else to do as he slid his hand up your thigh, getting closer and closer to where no one had gone before.

A/N: Okay so I have been totally on hiatus and I'm sorry for that, and also for the short chapter. But, in order for me to continue this, I need input so that I don't... hurt feelings, or make people hate this story. This might end up being a tragedy part, if I continue in this direction. However, there are many oportunities and different ways the story can go. Anyone can pm me and I will answer back, but if not, the story will continue on this track. Bye bye, until next time~


End file.
